synthv_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aihavenoideawhatsoever/Page creaton policy for producers
EDIT: '''I was originaly hoping that more people would comment and an actual discussion would happen, but that's not case. '''But I read your comments and I think it's okay to let producers make their own song/producer pages. That being said, I would also like for editors to be on the look out, just in case. And while I'm aware that this is kind of a weird place to say it, I want to show how to style producer pages, so if you are interested about it, please sroll down. A few hours ago a producer made a page for their song. Though nothing bad happened, I feel like producers should not be able to create their own pages. I don't have as much experience as the people from the Vocaloid wiki, but their policy makes me feel like we should enforce it here. In case you are not aware of their page creaton policy here it is but I care mostly about this: Be aware that this form of self-page creation is prohibited in order to hinder: Unfavorable page quality due to lack of wiki text knowledge, personal Bias, Overzealousness, and Unnecessary embellishment of a producer's image and their works. Though this is specificaly for producer pages and not song pages (and the producer that made the song page didn't do anything wrong) I still feel like it wouldn't hurt to have it. Of course, producers are more than allowed to edit their pages in case the editors got something wrong, and editors should always see if there's anything that fits the Vocaloid wiki policy (Unfavorable page quality due to lack of wiki text knowledge, personal Bias, Overzealousness, and Unnecessary embellishment of a producer's image and their works). But I would like to know the editors' opinion on this, as well as anyone else that's willing to give their opinion on this matter (Getting producers' opinions would be great but I can't expect every SynthV producer to know of this wikia to lend their opinion) I do not want to make this wiki unfriendly to producers but I just want to be save in case something bad happens. Also I wanted to ask if you would like to have producer pages here. I have made a template for it, though it hasn't been tested. Either way is fine 'cause producer pages would be in both wikis, but if you do want producer pages here, then I think that prohibiting producers from making pages for their works/themselves would need to become a rule. Producer page style\layout If you want to leave a link to other wikis (eg SynthV/Vocaloid) link it in the "about" section. Example: Read more about Producer on the Vocaloid wiki Check Producer on the Synthesizer V wiki Albums On the Synth V wiki, we will leave tabviews to the albums, but in order to do that here we would need to have album pages, so I thought that the lyrics wiki should have tables that link to the Synth V wiki album pages(Though, this might replace the tabviews on the Synth V wiki eventually) Category:Blog posts